Pain Never Really Goes Away
by Captured.By.Insanity
Summary: When Naruto was a child terrible things happened to him, making him grow up without showing who he really is. He uses a mask to cover up how he acts and how emotionless he really is. Slightly Dark!Naruto. Yaoi. pole on pairing
1. Chapter 1

**This I just sat down and wrote. Tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or otherwise.**

_The scream happened to echo throughout the whole building making the floors. Walls. Doors. Everything tremble, afraid? Of what though. What out there is there to be afraid of?_

_If that question is going through your mind right now then you really have not seen the world I have seen nor have you experienced pain of great amounts. You have not had to live a life of pain or torture. You have not had to be hated, hated with amounts that can, and will taint your mind. Make you want to die from the overwhelming hatred and bloodlust in the air whenever you're around. _

_I am screaming for help. Over and over and over, but who would want to help the monster, the demon. The one who practically massacred the village of Konoha. What reason would there be for it? _

_Their logic: Kill it, not him it doesn't deserve that much of a title, make it bleed. Torture it for all the pain of Konoha's people. A blow for a person. A laceration for a family. A stab wound for loved ones. An assassination technique for the village. But yet it wasn't just like that. There were many people, families, loved ones lost in the bijuu's battle. Under Kyuubi's paws._

_It seemed as though only a select few actually cared for me. For many just wanted pain and suffering, there were some who wanted to care and understand, help the 'demon' even._

_But why was this cursed upon my shoulders. A boulder weighing down my back. Why was I the one who happened upon this fate. _

_Why me?_

"Naruto!" a voice yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked in the direction of the voice ending up face to face with my teammates and Kakashi staring at me like I had grown another head.

"Yes?" I asked curiously. What was with that look?

"Are you okay? Your face… Well you looked kinda depressed." Sakura stated.

Crap. That was the only word in my mind now. In all my thinking my mask had fallen and I let myself be open. They had taken a glance into my soul and beyond all the cheerful crap I place before them. All the cheeriness of which I use to mask what I really feel. Stupidity for brilliance.

What would the villagers say to the 'Kyuubi brat' having more power than the chunnin and most of the lower level jounin? Well they'd make even more of an attempt to get Lady Death herself to take Naruto with her to never-ending bliss of death.

Memories, they are not always something to be glad to have. Sometimes they are all that keep you sane. Sometimes they are what makes you swing the other way, sometimes they lead to your insanity.

"Naruto!"

"Hehe sorry guys. My mind keeps wandering away" I gave them my best 'embarrassed smile' and put my hand behind my head.

Sakura looked concerned for a moment the looked back to her precious Sasuke-kun. How she disgusts me. But as a boy who is pretending everything he must also pretend to have a crush. Somebody who he likes. In all actuality its one of the people who is most hated in my mind. With no reason to be a ninja.

"Okay if Naruto is feeling up to it we have a mission today. So lets head to the tower." Kakashi said as if waiting for me to protest. I nodded, Sasuke "hn'd" and Sakura screamed about how cool he was and how sexy his voice was. How strong he was and nothing could beat him. I almost laughed. She knew nothing. But for the sake of my life and many others who would die if my patience proved to be not enough I put on a face and drawled out a "Sakura-chhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn" not wanting to be outdone.

We headed over to the tower and I put my mind on auto making it scream out stupid things with dattebayo at the end of it all. **(if there are spelling errors, until I get a beta. Please let me know and I will correct them) ** My mind shut down and I went to Kyuu's cage and sat down curling up inside her tails.

I snapped back out of it when the Hokage stated we had 3 options.

"We have 3 available missions. You can weed Fukuoka-sans garden. You can walk the Inuzuka dogs. Or The Devil Cat needs to be caught again." He sighed after the last one. The Daimyo's wife's cat always ran away. Had been since the Hokage was a Gennin.

"NO!" My mind protested. Apparently I said it out loud as well. Oh well. It might get us a better mission. "Not more D rank missions. We have been on plenty we deserve at least a C rank. There is only so much we can do for our teamwork before even getting near a real mission. You can't keep us from everything oji-san." I stated. The last bit had a double meaning, and by the look in his eyes he caught it.

"YEA!" Sakura yelled.

"Hn" Sasuke said. But giving a death glare all the same, as if that would stop the Hokage.

"Well… we do have a C rank mission your team would be able to accomplish if you think there up to it Kakashi." Sarutobi-san stated. That's right I do show respect for the Hokage whether people think it or not. Sarutobi-san is the only one who knows about my mask. And unless I decide to show it that secret will die with him. He and I are pretty much on equal terms, fighting wise that is. But only because he has weakened down in speed, strength and stamina +with old age. Other than that with his knowledge and experience he beats me.

"Yes. Lets hear it if you think its good then I'm sure it'll be fine Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied. A giggle following and a blush adorning his cheeks. No doubt due to his book.

"Very well. It's a escort mission. Your to take Tazuna-san back to the Land of Waves. Then guard him as he finishes the bridge." Sarutobi said while nodding over to the door where an ANBU stood guard of all the waiting clients."Send in Tazuna-san."

The man who entered wasn't anything who I thought it would be. I was thinking some young guy with quite a build. What we got was a drunk old man whose heart beat went erratic as soon as he saw us. His face flush and his straw hat sideways.

"These er the kidzz who're gunna be guarding me? The blonde one's ah shrimp… doesn't look like he could do nuthin." He muttered. But as trained ninja's well except maybe Sakura, we all heard him.

"Care to repeat that?" I asked letting the mask go from my eyes. I gave my best glare while putting in some emotionless… Overall, I made my eyes look dead. My sky blue eyes went cold, hard, blank.

Tazuna-san dropped his bottle of sake, and by the smell of it wet his pants. Then flushed bright red.

"Naruto, Enough!" Sarutobi-san said, quick to notice the mans fear.

"Okay Oji-san" I cheered. Knowingly freaking the man out more.

"Anyway team. You have an hour before we meet at the Northern gates. We'll see you there Tazuna-san." Kakashi said.

"Don't be late" Sasuke grumbled.

"Naruto I need to talk to you" Sarutobi-san said.

"HAI!" I yelled.

After Tazuna, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke left I dropped my mask. My face blank, emotionless, cold.

"What can I do for you Sarutobi-san?" I asked.

"*Sigh* Naruto I told you, you don't need to act like this anymore. You're a ninja now you're allowed to be cold. God knows you have every right reason to. Why don't you let the mask down so people can know the real you?" he questioned. Like this conversation came up almost never… ha right. He bugs me about it whenever he has the chance.

"Oji-san, I told you already. If I let it down the villiagers will do there worse, worse than it is now. I'll have to live in a cave, that nobody can ever find to stay away. They have taken everything from me Oji-san. I wont give them the pleasure of taking anything more." I said memories swirling.

_Flashback_

_Mika-sama! Don't Leave Me! _

_Why Mika-sama Why. _

"_Why do you have to leave me. Why when I trusted you!" I asked._

"_Because you took away everything from me. So its only fair to do the same in return. You took my husband, my parents, my children. They were only 4. Twins. Do your remember them. Kyuubi! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU TOOK FROM ME!!" she yelled hysterically. _

"_Mika-sama. What are you talking about? Why are you calling me Kyuubi? My name is Naruto. You know that."_

"_HAHAHAHA! You can't fool me Kyuubi!. I've seen the real you. You come home late at night, bloody and bruised. Having probably killed more people and hidden there bodies, not wanting them to be found. And who knows how long you've gotten away with this. We needed for you to see how painful it is for you to be betrayed and to lose those close to you. I was willing to take the job, I had nothing to lose! Face It Kyuubi! Your Pathetic!" She screamed. She was like my mother. And she too betrayed me. Is there anyone other than the Hokage that I can trust?_

_That night I was faced with betrayal and rage… I didn't mean to kill her! I promise I didn't. But she came at me with a kunai and I dodged. When she came at me again I grabbed her hand and she said she wouldn't let me take over her mind anymore and pulled her hand towards her heart. It was like I stabbed her. I didn't mean to. _

_I was almost six. When I made my first kill that is. They say you get over it but when there a person you were close to even if they betrayed you, even if it wasn't really your fault. The guilt is still there bubbling inside you waiting to take over. Waiting to become so strong you'll lose control on reality. Securing you in a small room inside your mind making you watch it over and over. The scene of there death. The nightmares of the consequences. Everything._

_Flashback end_

It hurts.

It changes you.

But not always for the better.

It made me realize how sick this world was. And so I went. And I found Kyuubi, was called to her actually. And talked. She's not like everyone says. She's kind. Really she is.

I noticed I was in Sarutobi's office still. He knew that my flashbacks took me in deep. I had twenty minutes still to be at the gate.

"Thanks" I called as I shushined to my home. Leaving no smoke in my wake but blackness swirls. Almost like black flames… but going sideways, in circles. Okay so not really but still.

At home I packed everything in storage scrolls putting them in my backpack to make it seem as though I wasn't as smart.

I rushed to the gate to meet my team.

And unknowingly meet my fate.

**A/N okay guys. I need the feedback! How is it. (was it) **

**I need to know whether or not to write more. I kinda just sat down and wrote so if its changing moods that'll be why. **

**Criticism welcomed!!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay peoples tell me how it is. Hope you enjoy.**

Once we left the Konoha gates it would take about 2 days to get to the Land of Waves because we had to travel Tazuna's speed. And he is an old drunk so let me tell you. His speed is that of a turtle.

"Tazuna-san do they have shinobi in the Land of Waves?" Sakura asked. I thought she was smart. Wasn't she? Wasn't she supposed to be the most book smart person in our class? Obviously not.

"Sakura there are no ninja's in the Land of Waves. Why do you think Tazuna-san came to Konoha to hire shinobi to guard him if he could have gone somewhere in Land of Waves to hire them?" I asked in a bored tone.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" She yelled hitting me over the head. "I didn't ask you! Now Sasuke will think I'm stupid! He wont like me anymore! BAKA!" she yelled again. Hitting me on the head…. Again. Unfortunately a part of my mask just lets her hit me. "Sasuke. You don't think I'm stupid do you? You don't find me dumb. You like people book smart don't you!" She cried.

Sasuke looked at her in disgust. "Hn" he said.

"SEE! NOW HE IS MAD AT ME YOU BAKA!!!" She yelled louder than ever. I swear with her on our team I'll be deaf in another 3 years at the most.

"Now now children" Kakashi said before giggling once more.

I think people started to talk again but I was to busy looking around and at everything. I've been out of the village before, but only jumping through the trees and not really looking at the surroundings. I've never just walked along the roads. Haven't had a reason to do so.

As I was looking around a gleam caught my eyes. I looked at it. It's a…. puddle??? _

Why the hell's there a puddle on the road… heh heh. I have embarrassed my self… genjutsu… hehe. and they call me retarded at times.

WHO THE HELL MAKES A PUDDLE GENJUSTU!?!? ITS JUST A LITTLE OBVIOUS. I looked over at my team and Tazuna… okay maybe not all that obvious when your teams stupider than ever. Kakashi looked at me. Then nodded…. So he knew I saw it. And he saw it. What to do what to do?

As we walked past the puddle, our formation around Tazuna slightly altered-Sakura and Sasuke up front Kakashi in the back and me on the side with the puddle- I dropped down my head a bit and said,

"You do realize it hasn't rained in weeks and the sun is shining nice and hot, any puddles that would be here would have already evaporated. It is the afternoon you know" and then I stood straight and kept walking.

A second later I heard metal clinking. I turned around to see two ninja swinging around chains behind us. They caught Kakashi in the chains but while it showed us him exploding in blood and gore I knew he did kawarimi and was in the trees.

I lept at the chance of a fight and threw myself into the brawl. The one with the gauntlets came at me and started to throw a few punches. I dodged them expertly and then threw a kick right into his chest, where the heart lies to be exact. His arms flew at me suddenly. It caught me off-guard. I didn't think he would be able to move so efficiently after an attack like that. His gauntlet hit me in the shoulder and then he fell. By the crack I heard when kicked him I'd say some ribs had pierced some very important organs. Which is the aim of the kick I gave.

I looked over to the other guy wondering why he hadn't attacked me yet, only to see Sasuke and a kunai in the head of the ninja.

"Good job team!" Kakashi said poofing into existence.

"The Demon brothers. High Chunnin level missing nins. You two seemed to have killed them unfortunately that means no answers from them."

"Kakashi. You don't need answers didn't you realize while you were hiding in the bushes that they were after Tazuna?" I asked. I knew my mask was dropping ever so slightly showing me a little more intelligent than necessary but I was bored and that fight wasn't much.

Kakashi cocked his head at me in that 'hm?' sorta way.

"The reason I have a hole in my shoulder is because I got in the way when he went to go around me to get to something behind me. Seeing as Sakura is worthless and Sasuke was fighting the other brother, and you were hiding in the bush like a wuss, he was going around me so it obviously wasn't me he was after it was obviously Tazuna." I ended. Realizing I had dropped my mask more so by calling Sakura worthless and Kakashi a wuss. Oh well. I'll fix it later. I looked at Tazuna. "Therefore Tazuna here has something he would like to say. And I must say Tazuna, there is no point in lying again because this time there are four of us paying attention for all types of little clues" making my voice dark and twisted and I sent out some killing intent.

**KAKASHI POV**

Naruto was seemingly changing before my eyes. He kept going through… mood swings? He would be happy go lucky one moment and the next he would be dark, cold. When I hid in the bush he seemed to fight with experience. And knowledge and a hell of a lot more technique than a gennin should have. A brand new gennin for that matter. I decided I would watch him for now. Tazuna had started to shake… with fear? But the Demon brothers were dead. I looked at Sasuke, he was impassive. Sakura was shaking a little bit while staring at the dead ninja. And Naruto was… glaring? He had the same look in his eye that he did when we first met Tazuna. I remembered something. About ten minutes before we were to meet at the gate to leave for the mission the Hokage summoned me to his office.

_Flashback_

"_Kakashi. I need to talk to you about Naruto. As you know he is the Kyuubi container and right now he is a little well unstable. He seems to be in a rather terrible mood lately and angers quickly."_

"_Hokage-sama, Naruto has been bright and cheery, if not more idiotic these last days. There is no depression from what I have seen." I stated very confused._

"_That's the thing Kakashi. All he shows to everyone is a mask. It's all fake. The more cheery he is the more depressed he is on the inside. He seems to be reliving more and more memories this village has put upon him. Horrible experience that even you yourself will never come by. When he was 11 the villagers sought him out on the tenth and tortured him so much before I found him if it weren't for Kyuubi's healing he would be dead. Kakashi that day even I don't know all of what happened. But that just made his mask that much stronger." The Hokage said._

"_Why doesn't he fight back? Why doesn't he let anyone see him?" I asked genuinely curious now._

"_After all they have done to him Naruto still cant bear the thought of harming this village. I think partly because harming it will be like harming me. I am the only one that knows of the mask Kakashi, other than you know that is. I brought you here to tell you that should he start giving off un-needed killing intent. Behaving rashly. Harming team mates even maybe. Anything that might not seem him. I need you to know that it is the real him and you need to find a way to help him Kakashi. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't help him where he wont let me." The Hokage was close to tears._

"_I'll do my best Hokage-sama. I'll watch him for you." I said and just as I turned to leave to meet my team the Hokage said in a low voice. "Don't do it all for me Kakashi, do it for Arashi. He is your sensei's son after all" and then the door closed._

_Flashback end_

He was Arashi's son. He had been given such horrible treatment.

"Kakashi!" someone yelled. I looked up from the book I was seemingly staring at.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is that a good enough explanation of everything?" Sasuke asked. Oddly enough.

I stared at them all. And Naruto I guessed understood that I hadn't heard a word.

"Who says we continue this mission?" he said saving my ass.

"Hn. I suppose" Sasuke stated.

"If Sasuke says so:" Sakura said.

"Then off we go Tazuna-san. Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said and we set off.

As soon as we were moving again Naruto filled me in on what Tazuna had said about Gato and the Land of Waves downfall. The bridge and the reason for lying. He also told me that once the bridge was finished Tazuna would pay us properly for the now A rank mission.

I smiled at Naruto. "Thank you. My thoughts were lost, like a purple cat among some blue dogs."

**A/N okay so how was it? I do need to know peoples cuz I can't update without feedback and criticism. I need help on how to continue this. Im open to ideas.**

**Pole about pairings on my page. Fill it out please**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO POV**

As our journey continued Tazuna decided to take it upon himself to fill the silence with his own words about his family and his life. How well off they had been before Gato had come along.

It was boring and irritating. Silence among ninjas is a good thing we can hear for enemies which I am sure there are more of.

"And we thought there was a monster in the water!" Tazuna said. I think the word monster drew me into what they were saying, monster. I had been called that multiple times, times another multiple times.

_Flashback_

"_Monster"_

"_Demon"_

"_Kyuubi!"_

"_Useless"_

"_Worthless"_

"_Waste of Air"_

_As I walked down the street to go to the market where they only sold me rotten, mouldy over priced food. I honestly wouldn't go there if I didn't have to. But it's the only place that will even allow me into the store to buy anything in the first place. Everybody else sees me and kicks me out. Every time I try to henge into someone else and take on a new appearance it seems there's shinobi near by who can cancel it out. Then I am seen and kicked out anyway._

_It sucks. Sometimes I have to wonder if I should forgive the villagers or not. They torture me and yet I don't do anything to deserve it nor do I fight against it. It is useless to run because no matter what it is. Someone will catch you._

"_Hey little boy. What are you doing out here all alone late at night?" I looked up. My head had been down and the hood on my civilian jacket up._

"_Never mind Demon!" the man hissed. I didn't say anything and kept walking. He tripped me and sneered "Where do you think your going? I'm not done with you yet." And he kicked me in the back. "HEY GUYS. FOUND A DEMON ON THE ROAD!" _

_That was all that needed to be said and I was swarmed with men yielding knives and pitchforks. Kunai's and swords._

_That night was one of the top ten bad ones. The kicks, stabs, punches, jutsus even. I came out battered, burned, bleeding with one thought again on my mind;_

_Why me?_

_Flashback End_

I woke out of my flashback when I was pushed to the ground.

Kakashi POV

We were walking along with Tazuna chatting about anything and everything. I noticed at some point Naruto had retreated into his mind. A flashback or deep thinking I wasn't sure. But I think it was a bad memory or torturous thoughts as his face kept scrunching up in painful look. I kept my book out not really reading it now. I might be a pervert. But I am still a jounin with genin to look after.

I kept an eye on Naruto who seemed to not be coming out of his thoughts anytime soon. And then Sakura kept fawning over Sasuke who was stiff and discreetly trying to push her off his arm. Tazuna was rambling on still.

There was a rustle in the bush and everyone except Naruto looked over. Sakura threw a kunai.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" She yelled. I went to check the bush. "A BUNNY!" she squealed and ran over to me claiming it from my arms.

The rabbit was white, and it was summer. That means it was being kept inside to be used as a kawarimi. Shit. Whoever was after Tazuna now was here.

I didn't want to alarm everyone but it had to done. "What is unusual about the rabbit?" I asked.

"Uhm… Its… terrified?" Sakura responded. *Major sweat drop*

"No. Sakura… No. Sasuke?" I asked.

"It's… white?" he responded. Wow. Smarty pants is he.

"Your correct which means what?" I asked.

"It's summer… so it hasn't been outside?" he asked.

"Correct. Which means Tazuna-san is in danger again. We must keep our eyes open. The next enemy is out there" I stated. I noticed Naruto still had the lost look in his eyes.

"Let's keep moving. Keep your guard up" I stated.

We kept on walking and Tazuna had become silent. I guess he understood that it was needed. Good choice I said mentally to him. He didn't seem to get the message when I looked at him. I think he's trembling a little bit… oh well.

I was keeping my eye and ears open to listen for anything. My head snapped up with I heard a large rustle. A large sword came into my vision.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I shouted. Naruto! He was still lost in thought. I looked over at him to see him just standing there thinking. The sword was heading in his direction and he wasn't doing anything. If I used all my speed it still wouldn't be enough to move him out of the way.

SASUKES POV

God Sakura was annoying. But because of the Uchiha pride that has been put into my head I cannot shove her off and yell at her. It would be un-Uchiha like.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun. When we get back to Konoha can we please, please, please, please go on a date. It would make me very happy and Ino-pig sooo jealous. Then she'll leave you alone. AND WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" She squealed. However it was quietly somewhat, since the rabbit we had all been rather cautious.

"Sakura. I don't like you at all. I will never date you. So let the hell go of me." I said. **(A/N oo Sasuke grew some balls : ) : ) *no offense to noone*) **

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Kakashi shouted. Sakura who was attached to my arm pulled me down with her. I looked to see a giant sword swirling in the air… straight towards where Naruto stood! Why is that idiot standing there. Hasn't he noticed it. Damn it! I scrambled across the ground trying to get to him in time.

SAKURA POV

I don't know why Sasuke wont date me. Maybe I smell a bit today. We have been running for a long time… well walking but still. OMG am I still to fat! I need to diet some more. That's gotta be it. Ino-pig is skinner that I am so maybe he likes her more right now. Maybe my hairs not long enough yet.

After I pulled Sasuke down he started to squirm towards… NARUTO! That baka! Why is he just standing there doing nothing?! Damn it. I might get sick if he dies… there will be blood everywhere! Damn it. Sasuke wont make it in time. WHAT IF SASUKE DIES INSTEAD!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

TAZUNA POV

All I could think was what the hell have I gotten myself into. Looking at Sakura I don't think she could take a life, nor defend me if it came down to that. She looks like she'll break in half with the smallest tap.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" The silver haired one yelled. I fell down to the ground trying to remember his name… Kado.,, Kioshi… no… Kashi… KAKASHI! Haha I got it.

KAKASHI POV (from where it left off of his last time)

I wont be able to get to him in time. I got up to get over to him Hopefully to tackle him to the ground and save him from a beheading.

However what none of us expected was for a blur to come out of the trees and save our blonde headed boys life.

**A/N okay pples REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I need pples advice on what to do… CRITICISM! And the pairing pole take it take it.**

**My updating might slow down a bit cuz school starts in two days/ YUCK!! _ so **

**Ya. Hope you like it.**


	4. AN

Hey Guys!  
SO I know it has been ages and ages since I have update but I have the next chapter started and partially written. So I will be updating at least once this weekend.

I do have a poll on my page for the pairing and you wont know Takeru yet but he is introduced in the chapter that I am currently writing.

So if you could do the poll that would be great.

~.Insanity


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I realize it has been basically ages since I have updated anything at all but I decided I should finish what I have started and continue updating. And so here is the newest update and I will do my best to keep it up. **

**Poll is up this time, promise. I hadn't realized that you can change whether or not your poll is seen on your profile page, and I guess it was on off so it wasn't seen, changed it though so please put in your votes. **

**There will be a fight scene in this one and I don't really know how that will turn out… not sure if I'm any good with those… sorry. And one more thing, my writing my be a bit different from the previous chapters, but I'm trying to keep it similar or hopefully the same.**

**Jutsu description at bottom.**

'_flashback'_

"talking"

'thoughts'

'jutsu name'

'_**demonic thoughts'**_

"**demonic talking"**

_Last Time_

_Kakashi POV_

_I won't be able to get to him in time. I got up to get over to him hopefully to tackle him to the ground and save him from a beheading._

_However what none of us expected was for a blur to come out of the trees and save our blonde headed boys life. _

Kakashi POV

As I saw the blur of Naruto and the mystery person's body go to the ground I too quickly dropped down, just in time as the sword flew over top of me and into a tree behind me.

Slowly standing up I turned around, Zabuza. Demon of the Hidden Mist. There he was standing proudly on his sword looking down on us with what looked to be a crazy grin on his face. I heard a gasp and looked over.

"Naruto are you alright? Sakura? Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"H-hai Sensei"

"Uhnn… Takeru?"

Those were the responses I received… but I have no idea who Takeru is? When I went to look at Naruto and who was holding him down I heard another voice.

"Kakashi, _Sharingan no Kakashi. _And his little brats, So you finally took a team eh?"

"Zabuza. Demon of the Hidden Mist. What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Well… if you must know. I am on a mission. I have been hired to kill the drunk your escorting" He replied.

"I can't let you do that"

"Obviously"

'Gonna need the Sharingan for this' I thought while lifting up my headband.

"I'm honoured. Showing me the Sharingan so early. Am I going to be that tough to beat?" he chided.

"A fast fight is better than one where your holding back" I said. Then launched myself at him.

Quickly the air was filled with mist and I couldn't see anything.

Naruto POV

I was hit from the side and next thing I knew I was facing the sky with something on top of me.

Looking at its hidden features I realized I knew this face. Where do I know this person from.

"Naruto" he whispered. That voice

"_Don't worry we will always be around in case you're in danger. Even if you can't see us we are there Kid"_

"_Don't worry kid, we got your back"_

"_Your safe with us, UN!"_

"_You'll be okay, you have 9 S-ranked missing nin to back you up"_

"_I'll have eyes watching you constantly"_

"_Hiya! My names Takeru! I will be stalking you for the next 5 years of your life. Please take care of me!"_

"_Takeru, why do they do this to me"_

"_Be strong kid"_

"Uhnn… Takeru?"

I just his stupid grin. His piercing green eyes standing out among the black shaggy hair. They were hypnotizing. In the background i could hear Kakashi talking to someone, but I could only focus on this man in front of me.

"Takeru!" I cried and hugged him tightly.

"Hey now, kid, you're okay" He said as I hugged him

I hadn't seen him in 3 years, not since he first made an appearance at a beating I was taking. I had seen him and shook my head. I didn't want them to take him away too.

He asked me about it after and why I wouldn't let him help me. All I had said was "they have taken everything from me, so much so that every beating they give me does nothing but make me more numb to the pain and more resolved in trying to hate the village. All I can hope is they don't find out that I have once more found something to hold onto, something more to look towards or something to hope for." He gave me a funny look and then let me be, no longer interrupting any more beating but silently watching me from the sidelines.

I knew it displeased him as every time, the moment the villagers left he appeared beside me and took me home, cleaning the wounds that he knew would be healed in an hour or two anyway, setting the bones that would heal overnight and making me some food that he had bought for me, as I couldn't get into any stores. I just get kicked out except for that horrible one, and I mine as well be kicked out of it too. It's not like the sell me any food that I can actually eat, just mouldy, way past date… stuff.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, you got a mission, did you think I was going to let you come alone with the harpie and emo-gaki."

I smiled a little "no I guess not"

Takeru stood up and held out a hand to help me up, which I took gratefully.

Once up I looked around to see Sasuke and Sakura guarding Tazuna and Kakashi fighting.

"Who is that?" I asked Takeru.

"That is Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist. He is from Kirigakure. Zabuza, who wasn't yet a student killed the 100 students in the graduating exam, which was to fight each other to the death. He was the one of the 7 swordsmen of the Mist." **(AN was Zabuza still a part of the 7 swordsmen of the mist when he died?)**

I looked back at where Kakashi was, the mist not too much of a problem for me, as I had learned to sense chakra, so I knew where they were.

"Run! You guys don't stand a chance! Get Tazuna out of here!" Kakashi yelled.

"Looks like your 'sensei' was caught"

"Yes, and running away like he says will just be troublesome" I replied.

And with that Takeru and I ran towards Zabuza and Kakashi.

As we got closer I noticed that Kakashi was stupid and got caught in a water bubble, why the hell was he in the water to begin with. Obviously seeing as Zabuza is from Kirigakure, his element would be water.

Idiot.

"Do your thing, I'll keep your teammates out of it" Takeru whispered in my ear before disappearing from my side.

Without the worry of being caught by those two I knew I could let lose, well kinda. Kakashi can't suspect too much.

I stopped on the shore.

"Naruto, get out of here!" Kakashi yelled seeing me, little air bubbles flowing out of his mouth.

I just grinned and whispered "Kakuremino no Jutsu" flickering for a moment before fading from sight. Quickly suppressing my charka so they couldn't detect me much I moved onto the water slowly making my way towards them. They were looking around for me. Kakashi's head was going around so quickly I thought he was going to get whiplash. Zabuza was just smiling, I think, I cant really see under the bandages he is wearing.

I made about 30 clones who luckily also were encased in 'Kakuremino no Jutsu' and they all ran around looking to confuse the opponent. Some of them jumped in and out at Zabuza, tapping him here and there while I lowered myself into the water, using a quick 'Suijuu Kokyuu no Jutsu'

While my clones were attacking Zabuza full out now up above the water, which I realized he was having a hard time dealing with being incapable of using one arm and all, I moved until I was right underneath Zabuza. Smiling a little at the outcome of this I quickly grabbed Zabuza's ankle and pulled him down.

I shocked Zabuza if the stiffening of his body and then gasp as he came down into the water told me anything.

The initial shock gone left Zabuza and I fighting underwater. I knew Kakashi was safe, Takeru had probably gotten him. I moved let my 'Kakuremino no Jutsu ' drop in favour of creating a new one.  
Almost automatically my hands began the signs for 'Kaze no Yaiba.' 

I guess I wasn't paying to much attention to my surroundings because as Zabuza started towards me and my attention was on him, I felt a poke at my neck and the last thing I saw was arm's starting to wrap around me and then the world went black

**Okay. So that's it for this chapter.**

**What do you guys think. Is Naruto to OCC from my previous chapters?**

**Please let me know what I can do to improve this.**

**Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique)**  
Name: Kakuremino no Jutsu, literally "Cloak of Invisibility Technique"  
Type: E-rank,Supplementary  
Users: Konohamaru  
With this jutsu one uses a cloak or piece of cloth to make oneself blend in with the background, rendering oneself invisible.

Suijuu Kokyuu no Jutsu [Underwater Breathing Technique]  
Rank: D  
Requirements: None.  
Description: A fairly simple water manipulation jutsu, this technique provides the ability to breathe underwater for a maximum of fifteen minutes. This ability doesn't require the use of handseals.

Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)  
Name: Kaze no Yaiba, literally "Blade of Wind"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range  
Users: Baki  
This Jutsu creates a blade out of wind which, being wind, makes it impossible to block. However, unlike the Kamaitachi no Jutsu, this Jutsu requires no tool.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long again but here is the next chapter**

Naruto POV

Everything was black and damp. I felt like I was floating through water on a gentle day. Lazily moving around with no effort whatsoever.

_Grrrr_

Quickly snapping out of my dazed state I sat straight up, my eyes which I hadn't realized were closed quickly opening.

A cave? I wasn't anywhere near a cave…

_Grrrr_

I looked around, standing up slowly, a red light gleamed from further back in the cave and that's when it all clicked.

My mind. Something happened and I was now in my mind with Kyuu.

I made my way towards him all the while trying to remember what happened last. "Takeru!" I yelled. What happened to him, what did he do with Sasuke and Sakura, and Kakashi what happened to Kakashi after I got him out of the bubble. Zabuza. What happened to him too!

My hand whipped up to my neck remembering the slight pain there. What happened. Was I left underwater to die, how long had passed since I passed out?

Shaking my head I looked up at the man standing before me.

"Kyuu" I uttered quietly.

"Naruto" he responded.

"What happened?" I asked while walking over to him. He draped a long pale arm around my shoulders and led me to a couch in the corner of the cave. Looking up at him I could see his pale face and crimson hair, which he had pulled back into a braid that flowed down his back. Small wisps of red surrounding his face, too short for the braid. He must have noticed I was looking because his violet eyes dropped down to meet mine.

I blushed and looked away.

Kyuu sat me down on the couch and took my hand.

"Naruto" my attention turned back to him.

"You almost died, or maybe not die but rather you were put in a near death state. It seems that Zabuza wasn't alone so when he was threatened to bad his partner probably threw something… hmm senbon needles I would assume." He took a breath and I thought about that.

Zabuza had a partner, that was worse, what happened to everyone, why hadn't I woken up!

Kyuu chuckled.

"Calm down. Everyone is safe, you were not the only one knocked out, Zabuza also was. Your not waking up because I wanted to see you and that is something I rarely get to do." I blushed again and looked at my hands.

I always wanted to see Kyuu. But it was hard to try and fit it in sometimes. I could come here and see him while I slept but that was typically quite trying. It was like never sleeping really. Your body rested but your mind was constantly working, moving, thinking and doing things, even more so than usual.

"Kakashi carried you back and your friend Takeru is following in the shadows. I'm starting to wonder if I need to be jealous kit" he smiled.

I just shook my head. A small movement but letting him know my thoughts all the same.

"No Kyuu, he is just protecting me until I can finally leave this place and go home"

"Back to them? How long will that take do you think Kit. They are never going to willingly let you go and you have to keep your guard up 24/7 here. How long do you think you can keep that up before they finally break you down and completely take away everything? I can't sit by and watch that happen. You know that don't you?" Kyuu asked.

"Of course. I was planning on talking to Takeru and getting him to take me home during the Chunnin exams. Those are dangerous things you know. People die in them" I smirked a little, my eyes glinting mischievously.

I'd starting planning my death, only Sarutobi would know the truth and then I would go home, back to them.

Kakashi POV

After Naruto and Zabuza disappeared under water I quickly checked on Sakura and Sasuke who were… knocked out? What? Tazuna as well? What was going on here?

I focused back on the water below me when I felt a build-up of chakra.

It wasn't Zabuza, but how was Naruto doin…. His mask. Right. Just how much has he been hiding from us? Too many questions I have no answers to.

A mock hurricane was created and a flash of silver flew by me and into the water. I whipped around looking to the trees where the flash came from. I couldn't see anyone but I knew someone was there. While I was looking I heard a splash to my left and when I looked I saw a boy with a hunter nin mask on and a torn up, bleeding, badly damaged looking Zabuza over his shoulder.

The boy nodded to me and then jumped into the foliage around us.

Naruto! I looked down, he wasn't coming up. Quickly I dove down into the water, and quickly spotted his floating figure. His arms were up and his eyes closed. He looked peaceful. Angelic even just floating in the midst of the water, sunlight highlighting his features.

Swimming down to him quickly and grabbing him was not a difficult task.

Getting him back to shore as fast I as I could was another matter. When I pulled him up I noticed two senbon needles in his neck. Ah.

That made sense for his unconsciousness. That fake hunter nin must have put him in death state. That made me frown a bit, that means he is not for show and obviously very skilled. Possibly even an apprentice.

I slipped the two needles out of his neck carefully, Naruto quickly took a gasping breath and I let out mine. I carried him over to the other 3 who were oddly enough also unconscious. Setting Naruto down I fingered some smelling salts in my medical pouch, which sat beside my kunai pouch at my hip.

Sasuke was quickly revived and not soon after Sakura and then Tazuna.

They looked about dazedly and then set there sights on me and before me a knocked out Naruto.

"BAKA! I cant believe he ran off and got himself knocked out! What was he doing! That Idiot!" Sakura started ranting and I had to stop myself from glaring. Stupid girl.

I ignored her, "Is everyone okay?" Sasuke and Tazuna nodded. Without waiting for an answer I picked Naruto up and shifted him to my back.

"Tazuna is your house far from here?" I asked.

"No it's a little less than an hours walk." I nodded and we all headed off for his house.

Tazuna's house

Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter greeted us and took in the sight of us all.

"Oh my. You need a bed for him? He looks tired" and ushered me into a room where I gladly set Naruto down, I was tired on my own. Naruto was a little light, bordering too light even. Hmm... I'll have to look after and into that.

I shifted back downstairs where Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna and Tsunami were all sitting.

"Zabuza's alive, and he has a partner" 3 gasps rang out in the air.

"Kakashi-sensei how did that happen"

"Well…" and I retold them everything, Naruto, the apprentice, which led up to another question

"What happened to you three?"

Sasuke took it upon himself to answer "I don't know. One minute we were looking and alert and the next thing I knew I was out cold." Sakura nodded along with Tazuna.

"I see" I said then eye smiled. "Well then, seeing as he is still alive we will be training"

"REALLY! YES! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted.

"Lesson one- _thunk_"

I looked up.

Naruto POV

Thoughts of home overwhelmed me. I thought of all the people I was with there. Itachi and Deidara were my favourite though. Orochimaru was a creep and I hope he died. I was very happy when he left. Hiden was hilarious, Zetsu was just odd, Pein was different, Konan… basically a kunoichi who would kick your ass for one wrong move. Sasori was interesting, him and all his puppets, Tobi. No words could describe Tobi. Kakazu needed a holiday. He was too obsessed about money.

_Naru-chhhhannnn. Lets go for a swim! And then we can blow things up! UN!_

_Naruto never forget us here_

_As long as you remember us we will never be far_

I teared up a little.

"Kyuu do you think our plan will work, do you think everyone will believe it? That I died I mean?"

"Kit I believe you can pull it off, if anyone can you can. Now you need to wake up I think. You have arrived at that drunk's house."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Kyuu." He smiled and kissed my forehead, and I left my mind a blushing mess.

xXx

"REALLY! YES! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!" was the first thing I heard waking up.

It made me jump which coincidentally made me push over a chair beside me.

Oops.

Footsteps on the stairs alerted me to people, probably coming to see me.

The door was thrown open, and a pink boogie man jumped through… wait nope. Just Sakura. I giggled to myself, I hate her.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Her fist swung towards my head and just before it impacted my grinning, idiotic mask Kakashi caught it.

"Sakura, are you sure that is the best decision in this situation?"

She looked confused before eyeing me. "Hmph" and turned away. Oh well.

"Kakashi how long have I been out?" I asked.

"Not long a couple hours." I nodded and went to stand up. I didn't quite make it and started to fall forwards.

And some arms wrapped around me.

"Dobe" and then laid me back down.

"Eh- heh heh. This is embarrassing." Only a few funny looks and a "Hn" were my reply.

"Naruto, you need to rest. You were put in a almost death state. You will take a while to heal even with all possible advantages" he gave me a meaningful look, "So stay here and rest, I am going to take Sasuke and Sakura out for some training. Zabuza is alive and has a partner so, once your better you can join us as well" I just grinned to Kakashi.

"Sure thing Kakashi-sensei" He nodded to me.

"Alright everybody out, he needs to rest. Tsunami, would you and Sakura be able to make him some food?" he asked the women by the door who had started to walk out.

"Yes I think so" and with that everyone left.

The moment the door shut my mask dropped and Takeru appeared.

"Hey kid, how ya feeling?"

"Not to bad considering. " I said quietly. I don't want Kakashi knowing about Takeru. That wouldn't end well. He walked over to me and picked up the fallen chair at my side.

"That's good. Anyway, while you were out I got some news."

My head shot up. If Takeru got news it was from only one possible place.

And that meant either something major had happened or something bad was going to happen. Takeru had told that he wouldn't be contacted much by anyone from home unless it was urgent.

"What happened?" I asked quickly. I was panicking a little.

"Well kid it seems that Orochimaru is coming out of hiding, and along with that is planning an invasion upon Konoha during the Chunnin exams."

Suddenly nothing seemed to be wrong. A dark aura poured from me.

And a crazed grin spread across my face.

"Perfect" I drawled.

**Okay. Let me know what you think.**

**At the moment I think it will be a Kyuu/naru story. If this chapter was any indication. There might be a bit of onesided sasunaru .**

**Anyway. Hope it was a good read.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I know its been a long while but I hope it wont be before the next chapter.**

Naruto POV

After Takeru gave me the news of Orochimaru's invasion plans, I couldn't help but to think about my own. At first I was going to make a blood clone and have it die in the Forest of Death. With Orochimaru coming for a fight I thought up new plans, it is way easier to have people believe your death when you are alone fighting a 'Jounin' level ninja from Sand or Sound, and then, I can go home.

Just have to make sure Kakashi gets us in the exams, but if not I can still fight Orochimaru's minions I suppose.

Kakashi came back into the room.

"Hey Naruto, Tsunami made some food for you. Sasuke and Sakura are out in the forest learning tree climbing, so tomorrow we will see how you feel. If you're feeling up to it then you will go and join them or try it out yourself" He said, a smile beneath his mask.

"Sure thing Kakashi-sensei! I can't let Sasuke-teme beat me! Dattebyo!" I fist pumped the air. My masks grin wide upon my face.

"Naruto you don't have to fake it, just be you and things will work out" Kakashi stated before getting up and leaving the room. My smile faltered upon my face, fist slowly falling down from the air and eyes deadening before it dropped completely.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. Some things just have to be," I whispered to the air"

I laid back down in bed. My appetite gone, the meal sitting in the chair Takeru picked back up. Resting probably wasn't a good thing but at the moment my energy seemed to seep out of me and all I could do now was lay in the bed and think.

"_Haha take that Demon!" _

"_It can't be human, or else it would have bloody well died already. But here it is just taunting us, asking for more. Our pain must be fuel for it. If only it died …"_

"_Mika-sama, WHY!?" _

"_Pin-the-tail on the De-emon" _

The memories started to swirl around. I didn't want them to show up but what choice did I have. Then home came to mind, and how it was that I ended up there.

_Flashback_

"_NO! Leave me alone! PLEASE!" I cried. Running and running as an angry mob chased behind me. A left here a right there, nothing seemed to deter them, if anything the more I ran the more thrilled they seemed to be. _

_I ended up corned in an alley, no way out except 30 stories up to the roof of the lowest building. I had no way of getting up there. No ninja skills whatsoever. In fact I was only about 6 and a half years old, and after Mika-sama died 6 months before, the villagers seemed more angered by the sight of me._

"_Haha, finally realizing that even if you run we will catch you?" one of the men in front asked. Slowly the crowd moved forward until I was backed up to a brick wall and the villagers were about 6 feet away. _

_First the hail of sticks and stones. As always I tried to dodge and then it became a game, who can trick the demon and hit him before he dodges. I always end up with bruises from this. _

_After some time the ninjas in the group got tired and kunai started to hail from the crowd. Those were hardly ever dodged, I had not been taught the skills to dodge something so sharp and fast moving. They pierced my body all over and essentially to the wall as well. Now that they had minimalized my movements, the crowd moved up. Different people constantly wailing upon my body, punches, kicks, more stabs, jutsus, etc. More and more they came and everytime something left my body, a knife from my stomach, the fire running out from katon, it healed. Kyu was saving my life, but unfortunately could do nothing for the pain._

_A few hours later the crowd had disappeared. I was no longer stuck to the wall, after all why waste precious weapons on the demon. They would rather sterilize the weapon so they wouldn't catch something then leave me with something to defend myself with, which also wastes money. Once I had the energy I picked myself up off the ground and started down the alley._

_A tall lingering figure walked past and must of smelt the blood because next thing I know eyes were on me. These weren't the same red eyes that I came to love like a brother, no this was a few hours before that. This man, I don't remember, my mind must have blocked as much of him as possible so that it would lessen the blow to my sanity. _

_All I remember from that is a mans voice yelling at me saying "You goddamn bastard you took my wife, my friends, my kids and now I am so disfigured I cant even get a drunk women to fuck willingly. So you know what, you will get to feel my pain." And then it felt like I was being ripped in half. My backend felt so much pain._

_I cried "Stop, Please, for the love of all things, Stop!" over and over. The man finished with me grinned before kicking me and telling me that that wasn't even half of what I deserved before disappearing into the night._

_That is when my life changed, when Itachi found me in the alley laying so broken recovery seemed a miracle, he picked me up, red eyes glittering in the moonlight and carried me away._

_Flashback end._

**Hey so I know it has been a long time since I updated but I am going to try and get back into writing again. And I know this is really short but I just needed to get some stuff written and put up or I was never going to. Thanks. And please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again, so I will try and make this chapter longer than the last, and I will to me best to keep the updates coming.**

Normal POV

Naruto was laying down on the bed still. To any outsiders who passed by, he looked to be sleeping, but if they were to look a little closer they would be able to see his discomfort. There was a slight frown on his face and his eyes were flickering rapidly behind his closed lids.

This is the sight Takeru walked in on.

Takeru POV

"Naruto, Wake up!" I called. It must be a bad dream considering his state.

I shook him again, and once again he didn't awaken, then suddenly his body started to release the tension. His eyes stopped moving and his face smoothed out.

Who knows what he is dreaming about now, better leave and let him rest, God knows he needs it.

I jumped back out the window and started to jump through the trees on my way to follow Naruto's team around some more when I sensed someone in the forest.

"Hello" I called to the figure leaning overtop a basket of plants.

Stiffening slightly they turned to me

"Hello" they replied.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing out here in the forest?" I questioned. The boy tensed a moment before turning to me.

"How did you know?" he asked both curiously and guarded.

"Trade secret" I smiled.

"Collecting herbs for a friend" he replied.

I looked him over again. Watching as his hands carefully were continuing to pick the plants but were keeping on a ready, his body was had shifted to one where a defense was quickly easy to get into.

"A ninja friend?" I questioned.

"It's none of your concern" he replied.

"All right, all right, calm down. Names Takeru,do you want a hand with all that?"

He came off guard some and replied

"Haku, and its fine, I am finished here" and with that he walked away. What an odd person. I left him be and went to watch Naruto's teammates learn something he learned when he almost 7, when Itachi first brought him.

_Flashback_

"_Itach-san! We have been waiting for you, Un!" Deidara called._

"_Hn. Where is leader-sama" he replied. The rest of us just looked around at eachother and noted that he would need loosen up. _

"_In his office" I spoke up._

"_Tobi will show you the way! Follow Tobi!" _

_And so he left, as he turned we noticed that his Akatsuki cloak didn't look right, like he had something hidden beneath the cloth at his chest._

"_What you got in your arms there Itachi?" I asked, quick to be ready to attack if he runs or should seem guilty._

"_None of your business. Tobi take me to Leader-sama"_

_Nobody knows what Itachi had said but next thing we knew there was a little kid running around the base with bright yellow hair and blue eyes._

_Flashback end_

Naruto POV

The memories were flowing and repeating, like a broken record I could watch as my weak self just laid out pathetically for the villagers to take advantage of in many ways.

"Kit"  a voice flowed through me, calling me. It was enchanting. It kept repeating the same word over and over. Kit… Kit… and so I stopped watching myself and I started to follow the voice. Slowly as I got farther and farther away from the place of memories, more and more sense started to come over me.  
I began to notice that this wasn't any voice but it was Kyuu.

Then I stopped following the voice and just walked to Kyuu the way I knew how.

"Kyuu!" I called approaching the cage.

"Hey" he breathed.

It gave me the shivers a bit and from the smirk on his face he knows it. Kyuu's arms surrounded me in a hug,

"How you doing, I tried to get you out of it sooner but you were so mesmerized… You just couldn't be reached" he murmured

I squeezed my arms around him even tighter.

"It's okay Kyuu" I leaned up to him and kissed his cheek quick before backing out of the hug and walking over to a chair I had created here for him. He stood there for a moment stunned before coming over to me at the chair,

"That was not a proper kiss" he stated and leaned down.

"Kyuu" I whispered as he closed in, the kiss started off gentle, he didn't close his eyes, just staring right into mine. We held there for a little longer before he pulled away.

"That's a little better, now isn't it" he smiled before sitting in a chair opposite to mine.

I smiled back at him after getting over the overwhelming feeling of safety I had in his arms again.

As if knowing what I wanted Kyuu opened up his arms, and I got up and moved over to his lap, curling up and cuddling into his chest. Here I could rest, here I would be safe.

Kyuu's hand started to play with my hair, it felt so nice, and my eyes started to droop.

"Sleep Kit," I heard before I felt a kiss on my forehead and then I was dead to the world.

Later when I woke up it was out of Kyuu's den and back in Tsunami's house. There was some clattering downstairs so I got out of bed and used the washroom, washing my face off before going down.

"Evening sleepy head" Tsunami said. I just grinned sheepishly.

"Can I help with anything" I asked

"Just making dinner, so if you want to help me cut up some vegetables" She replied.

"Sure thing!" I smiled. It wasn't all true though, the smile that is. I did want to help her, she was letting us stay in her house, eat her food and the rest after all.

I made my way over to the veggies she had laying out, carrots, onions e.t.c. and started cutting.

"Your feeling better then?" she asked me as she started throwing stuff in a pot.

"Yes thanks, is my team back yet"

"Not yet, they should be back soon though, its almost supper time" and with that we continued, making idle chatter.

We were so carried away in the kitchen that I hadn't even noticed when Sakura walked in.

"Naruto-baka, what are you doing in the kitchen. Your causing Tsunami-san trouble I bet. You better leave now so I can help her with dinner. Sasuke-kun is hungry I bet, and if I help cook, then he will feel that I am a worthy wife, CHA!" she shouted and started to push me out.

"Sakurraaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!" I cried out, mask fully back on. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Tsunami-sans eyes narrow a bit at my change in attitude.

"Out, out" she said bonking me on the head. I relented to walk into the living room and find Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Oi dobe, better not skip out tomorrow" Sasuke stated. I just shrugged before sitting down.

"Naruto, how are you feeling, did you give what I said any thought?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine, Kakashi-sensei! Tomorrow I will be back to normal Dattebyo!" I shouted.

He frowned before shaking his head, Sasuke watching us with narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" he asked.

"Nothing Sasuke" he replied.

"Hn" he said glaring at me. What a pain. He is always out to be and prove superior.

I heard a high whistle come from outside. Quickly I took a glance at the window to see Takeru wave at me and then dodge out of sight lest Kakashi see him.

"Kakashi-sensei, until dinner I am going to train. I don't want to be behind because Teme got to train more than me today!" I called before running out the door.

"Just make sure your back for sure Naruto, Tsunami-chan's cooking is wonderful!" he called back, his silly U smile in place.

I just waved.

What I didn't know at the time was that Sasuke had waited a moment before slipping away from Kakashi and following me out the door.

**So let me know how it is. If everything still seems to be making sense and I haven't repeated myself or said earlier something that is contradicting what I have written..**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
